Law & Order: SVU: Long Beach Division: Sister
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Kendrick's sister is raped by an unknown assailant. Meanwhile, Natalie must speak with a therapist.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_In the Criminal Justice System, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In Long Beach, California, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit: Long Beach Division. These are their stories._

**ADAM KENDRICK'S HOUSE**

Adam Kendrick lied down in his bed wide-awake while his boyfriend, Hunter Grant, lied down beside him fast asleep. Kendrick smiled as he watched his boyfriend sleep. He then looked at the clock to see it was midnight.

"Hunter," Kendrick said. "Wake up."

Grant woke up and yawned.

"Are you awake?" Kendrick asked.

"Yeah," Grant yawned.

"It's midnight," Kendrick said. "That means it's someone's birthday."

"Happy birthday," Grant said.

"No," Kendrick said. "It's not my birthday, it's yours."

"Oh yeah," Grant yawned.

"Sit up," Kendrick said.

Grant sat up and Kendrick sat facing him.

"On this day in 1991, you came into this world," Kendrick said.

"You looked up my date of birth," Grant said.

"Oh, like you didn't do a background check on me," Kendrick said.

Grant and Kendrick embraced and kissed. Their romantic moment came to an abrupt end when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Kendrick asked.

Kendrick and Grant got up and walked downstairs to the front door. Kendrick opened the door to see his younger sister, Kyra, standing there with her clothes torn and tears streaming down her face.

"Kyra?" Kendrick asked. "Are you okay?"

"Adam," Kyra sobbed. "I was raped."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Max Clark stood in his kitchen while his twin children, Alison and Paulson sat in high chairs. Clark attempted to feed them baby food.

"Here comes the airplane!" Clark said in a silly voice.

Clark took a baby spoon in each hand and held them to each of the baby's mouth. Neither of the babies ate the food.

"Come on," Clark said. "It's good for you."

The babies sat there motionless.

"I'm not getting you the formula," Clark said.

Shayna walked into the kitchen.

"Still no luck?" Shayna asked her husband.

"It's so frustrating," Clark said. "They're four months old. They're supposed to be eating baby food and be off of formula."

"Maybe we could try regular milk," Shayna said.

"No," Clark said. "The baby book…"

"That you got at a garage sale for 50 cents…" Shayna added.

"It clearly states that at four months, babies should be taken off of formula and given baby food," Clark said.

"Maxwell," Shayna said. "Things aren't always by-the-book."

Clark looked at the clock.

"I'm going to be late for work," Clark said.

Shayna took the baby food and kissed her husband on the lips.

"Have a great day and be safe," Shayna said.

**LONG BEACH SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

Clark sat at his desk while Kendrick spoke with him.

"I immediately took her to get a rape kit," Kendrick said.

"That was the right thing to do," Clark said. "I'll need to speak with her and your parents."

"My parents are in London," Kendrick said. "They will not answer my phone calls."

"So your sister's been staying alone?" Clark asked.

"No," Kendrick replied. "She attends the Long Beach Private School For Girls. It's a boarding school."

**LONG BEACH PRIVATE SCHOOL FOR GIRLS **

Kyra angrily hit Kendrick in the shoulder as they sat down on her bed in her dorm while Clark sat in a chair.

"Adam!" Kyra shouted. "I told you I didn't want to go to the police!"

"Kyra," Kendrick said. "You were raped."

"It's my decision if I want to report it or not!" Kyra shouted.

"You are 17-years-old," Kendrick said. "Mom and Dad left me in charge of you. You're a minor and it's my decision to report it."

"Now people are going to look at me weird!" Kyra shouted.

"Kyra," Clark said. "You need to stop yelling at your brother and tell me what happened."

"Fine," Kyra said. "Last night, my roommate, Kylie, and I snuck out after hours to go see a movie. Some guy tripped and spilled his soda on me. So I go into the restroom to try to get it out of my shirt and the same guy who spilled the soda on me approaches me. He told me how sorry he was and I told him to get out of the girl's bathroom."

Kyra began to cry.

"He then stuck his hand down my shirt and grabbed my left breast," Kyra cried. "I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth. He held onto me as he shut and locked the door. Then he threw me onto the floor, ripped my clothes, and raped me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**THERAPIST OFFICE- LONG BEACH **

Andrea Natalie sat on a couch in a therapist office while a female therapist sat in a chair.

"So, Andrea," the therapist said. "Tell me why you're here."

"Lieutenant Truman made me because I skipped town to avoid testifying in a court case," Natalie replied.

"Andrea," the therapist said. "Why didn't you want to testify?"

"I didn't want to face the guy," Natalie replied. "When I was a senior in high school, he raped me."

"Let's talk about the rape," the therapist said.

"I'm done talking about it," Natalie said.

Natalie got up and handed the therapist a form.

"I saw you, and I spoke to you," Natalie said. "Can you sign this?"

The therapist signed the form.

"Andrea," the therapist said, handing the form back to her, "I know it's hard to talk about rape. I was raped when I was a teenager."

"So I'm just supposed to give you a hug and we can just sit here and do each other's nails and talk about our shared experiences?" Natalie asked hatefully. "Goodbye."

Natalie walked out of the office.

**LONG BEACH SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT **

Clark, Kyra, and Kendrick sat in Clark's office while a sketch artist drew and colored a sketch of Kyra's rapist.

"And his eyes were blue" Kyra said.

"Okay," Clark said looking at the sketch. "So we're looking for a man in his late 20's to early 30's with short blonde hair and blue eyes, with a cleft in his chin."

"Yes," Kyra replied.

"Can we go public?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Kyra replied.

**SOUTH PASADENA, CALIFORNIA**

A young woman with blonde hair sat on her couch cradling her 4-month-old baby in her arms. As she did this, she watched the nightly news.

"The Long Beach Police Department needs your help identifying an alleged rapist who they believe raped a 17-year-old student in a movie theater in Long Beach," the female news anchor said.

The sketch of Kyra's rapist appeared on the screen along with a phone number. The woman gasped, got up, and carefully put her baby in a high chair. She then grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hello," the woman said. "My name is Irene Freeman. I'm calling in regards to the girl raped in the movie theater in Long Beach. I know who the alleged rapist is in the sketch. He's my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**LONG BEACH SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

Clark stood in front of a team of detectives.

"The suspect's name is Conner Freeman," Clark said. "He is also wanted in Oregon and Washington for rape and attempted murder."

"Why couldn't he be identified sooner?" a male detective asked.

"He's a master of disguise," Clark replied. "He was identified by his sister. She recognized his facial features."

Kyra's roommate, Kylie, exited the elevator. She then walked over to Clark.

"Are you Sergeant Max Clark?" Kylie asked.

"Yes," Clark replied.

"I'm Kyra's roommate, Kylie," Kylie said. "I was not with her last night when she was raped."

"Let's go into my office," Clark said.

Clark and Kylie walked into Clark's office. Clark shut the door and looked at Kylie.

"I'm listening," Clark said.

"I wasn't feeling well last night, so I called my mom and asked her to take me to a clinic," Kylie said. "When I came back, I found Kyra crying. She informed me some guy she met online had raped her. I told her she needed to report it, and then she left to go to her brother's house."

"Wait," Clark said. "Rewind. Did you say she met the suspect online?"

"Yes," Kylie replied. "Today she told me what she'd reported, and asked me to corroborate her story."

"Thank you for informing me," Clark said.

**KENDRICK'S HOUSE**

Kendrick and Kyra stood in the kitchen arguing while Clark stood there.

"You went on a date with a grown man you met online?!" Kendrick shouted. "That is dangerous and stupid!"

"I'm sorry!" Kyra shouted. "One of my friends dared me to go out with him!"

"I know you have more common sense than that!" Kendrick shouted. "Do you realize he could've killed you?!"

"I get it!" Kyra said. "I'm an idiot!"

"Yes you are!" Kendrick shouted.

"Now, Adam," Clark said. "You need to calm down before you say something stupid."

"Getting raped was all on you!" Kendrick shouted. "It's your own fault!"

"Screw you, Adam!" Kyra shouted before running upstairs and slamming a door.


End file.
